Contrabond
Session One *Dion introduces Kip to Grafton for the first time. Soon greeted by Gimble and Aust who are new to the business. Grafton offers a simple job, move return a cask of Wacco from Gemplers Textiles. A messed up shipment put it in his possession. * The group plans to take a hand cart across with wine, and return with 'empty' casks to be refilled. The wine is to be delivered to Caul, a small tavern owner in New Town. One cask would contain the score of Wacco. Kip and Gimble will scout the bridge, and Aust will pull the cart with Dion taking notice of the crowd. * A 'creamsicle-colored' cat paws gently at Gimble. Gimble casts a spell and talks to the cat, who is apparently hungry. Gimble sends the cat to Low Town where scraps and mice can easily be found. * Aust successfully pulls the cart through the run, but easier said than done. * They make to the bridge, where Dion splits a pinch of chew with a guard. The guard is gracious, and doesn't suspect much of the party. * Crossing the bridge, the guards yell, 'get him' to a man fleeing in the direction of the cart. Aust clothes-lines the stranger, and leaves him to the guards. The man shoots a death stare at Aust. * Dion plays his tambourine and sings 'Blessed be the Dead' which draws a crowd to the streets. Several copper pieces are split between the group. * Aust draws the hand cart to the back of Cauls, where Kip and Gimble wait as Dion goes inside. * Dion walks into the front door, and is greeted by a beautiful woman, Melli, who is sometimes joked behind her back as Smelly Melli. Dion, kisses her hand and ask Melli to get Caul. * Caul, a large, smelly, fat-beard bastard enters the room. Dion can't help but projectile vomit from his stench. * The barrels are dropped off, after Dion repairs a leak in one of the barrels, which may or may not have been put there by Dion. The hole is masterfully repaired with a twig found on the ground. * The group leaves using the two short ones to look ahead. * Gimble is encountered with two children, who mistake him for a funny-looking child. They are enamored with his decadent wizard hat. Panic sets in, when Dion whips a dart at the child's foot to pin his foot in place. The child cries and runs away, unharmed. Dion picks up his dart and the child's shoe. * The group makes it to Gemplers textiles. Gimble and Dion enter the front, while Kip and Aust take to the back. * Gimble does introductions, but Dion suspects suspicious behavior. That of an addict. Dion makes small talk, and buys something called a dream-catcher from Gempler. * Gempler shows the supply of Wacco, which Dion easily spots about 15 gp is missing. Dion extorts 10gp and a fine tapestry, worth about 20gp for the trouble this will cause to Grafton. * As the party loads up and leaves, Gempler shouts "I hope you have nothing but bad dreams." Dion snaps his dream-catcher and hangs it from Gempler's back door. Wacco is loaded into an empty cask. * The group leaves and is again encountered by the two kids. Dion slings a shoe at the children, which they grab and run away. * They approach the bridge, which a different guard, Cammon, who has no tolerance for smart conversation, reluctantly bought our story of moving empty casks of wine. * The hand cart is returned to Dem, the stable boy, which he then handles the casks. * Grafton thanks us for our work, and pays our dues. He takes the tapestry as well. * Dion invites the group to his tavern, the Winking Scabfish (AKA the Scab) where the trusty barkeep Torey is serving the regulars. Dion shares a bit of Wacco with Gimble. * Sterg walks in and is easily bested by Aust in an arm wrestling competition. Sterg is almost excited that someone bested him fairly and buys Aust a drink. Session Two * Next morning, Grafton walks into the Scab with yet another job moving Dragon's Blood from Logi in Wern'Ultok. * Dion sends a firm warning that the crew should be very careful about using this stuff. * The crew heads to Caul has a cart for the PCs to take with provisions. Sweet Melli is working the tavern. * Partway on the road, they group makes camp for the night. A screech in the night awakes all, except Dion who is fast asleep. Aust wakes him up. Dion is unable to sleep the rest of the night. * After remaining hidden, the group looks around and sees no trace of an animal. * The group arrives to Wern'Ultok and meet Logi in his brick house with no windows. He has the goods, but ask if we'd help with his production problem and points to a guy named Huxley. They stopped harvesting the goods for Logi. The PCs are asked to 'remind' Huxley to not be using Dragon's Blood. * Upon arrival, Huxley is extremely confrontational. One of the others in the house remark a strange noise from the cave which has them too spooked to enter. The cave is the only know place that has the crucial ingredients for producing Dragon's Blood. * After some deliberation, the group leaves and negotiates their next move in the alleyway outside of Huxley's. * Dion expresses his anger for Dragon's Blood and how it's wrecked many relationships in his past. Gimble begrudgingly agrees suggest we leave the threat in the cave to protect the ingredients and we make a hit on Logi to forever stop the production of Dragon's Blood. Kip negotiates that we fulfill our contract and take the last known shipment of Dragon's Blood to Grafton. Session Three * The group heads to the Quarry to burn a little time. There is a familiar sound coming from the cavern. The group decides best to let it guard the ingredients for Dragon's Blood. They depart for Logi's. * No greetings were met at the door as the place appears abandoned. Gimble detects a locked door, and with a few waves of his magic hands, unlocks the door. * Inside is a person who is in bad shape, appearing to have been held captive. Seems to be in a bad nightmare. Aust grabs him and carries him out of the house. The group is extremely puzzled. * Aust talks to the man, and says we are here for business. The man is angered and runs away. Aust is reluctant to share this information with the group. * Downstairs appears to be a lab for making Dragon's Blood. Aust goes to opening multiple doors, when Dion remarks that he will not be killed on this mission. If Aust can't cooperate, Dion will make a request for a new person to join on the missions. Aust apologizes, and continue to investigate. * In bursts Logi, armed with his potions and spells. The fight is brief, a few well placed arrows, spells, swords, and darts. The final blow is poetic as he is slain when Dion casts his brewing equipment all over to splatter the blind and invisible foe. * Shortly after a torch is thrown down the stairs and a familiar voice to Aust saying 'die you scum!'. * The party runs upstairs to find the house ablaze. They quickly dash back down the stairs and make an escape through a narrow, partially natural cavern. They take two casks full of a liquid which they are unsure of the contents at the time. The two short ones roll one as the two tall ones roll another. * Down the cavern, they are encountered with none other than an Owl Bear! The foe destroys one of the barrels, revealing that the contents were a clear liquid, and not Dragon's Blood. They vanquish the Owl Bear after a grueling fight in a narrow corridor. * The group escapes with some bumps and bruises, and plot their next move. They will not leave Wern'Ultok empty handed. Session 4 * Gimble suggest we eat before we make a move on Huxley. The group stops at the Yellow Cat. * Ordered food & mead. Gimble notices there's a 96 ounce owlbear steak eating challenge. If sucessful, they get a owlbear beak and the steak is free. He talks the barkeep into allowing Kip to assist him, since together their height and weight add up to one person. Despite their best efforts in eating and cheating, they were unable to finish. The Barkeep asked for the 2gp, but enjoyed their efforts and rewarded them with the beak anyway. * Dion, suspicious of his actions in Logi's residence, suggest that Aust does the talking to Huxley. They pander over to his place again. * Aust opens the door, to find Huxley and two familiar junkies entangled with a stranger, and the man rescued from Logi's residence. Aust jumps on the table and yells "I'm here to help you!". Confused who he's talking to, Dion darts to the back of the house, hoping to make a quick pickup and escape, he finds a trapdoor underneath a bed, but nothing he can investigate quickly. Kip and Gimble enter the building, mutually confused what Aust intentions are. The familiar face yells at Gimble "I thought you were dead!". Gimble shouts with "Abra Cadabra!" and the conflict begins. * Aust moves in on the junkies, and the group follows suit, but not before Huxley desecrates the unknown friend's face, felling him as well. * Aust and Dion deliberate whether to save the felled man. Aust unfamiliar with Dion's talents ask him to help. Dion tends to his wounds. Carlisle, recovers. The group ascertains that he is cleaning up the trash in Wern'Ultok. The group bluffs well, and Carlisle takes the bait. The group agrees to 'dispose' of any found Dragon's Blood, and torch the place once we are done investigating. Using a simple gantry, they extract the two required Dragon's Blood casks from the trap-door basement. * The adventurer's set off, sleeping in the woods to keep the Dragon's Blood safe from anyone. Session 6 * The group wakes up without incident. * Gimble eats a pigs foot from the food rations, despite Grafton's warnings. He enjoy's it, and offers one to Dion, who vomits from the very acquired taste necessary to eat them. * They travel the roads back to Wern'Ultok, and notice a tree fell into the road. Dion remembers this tree leaning before. They unbridled the horse, and with a group effort, easily remove the tree from the road. * They safely arrive to town and head straight to Caul's establishment. Dion heads through the front door, and the rest of the crew pulls the wagon around the back. * Dion smooth talks Melli into getting Caul's attention, as he is not visible from the front of the bar. Melli is taken back and flirts with Dion. Dion humbly declines the lovely ladies attention. Dion orders a mead as he waits for thunder-thighs to come into the room. * Meantime, the Mean Kids approach the wagon, and ask about Gimble's hat. He's wearing an improvised owlbear decoration on his head. Aust intimidates the kids and they run away. * The group moves the barrels for Caul, and promises to send confirmation to Grafton that the shipment has been made. Aust realizes that the casks bore a symbol of a casket on them. * The group heads to the Scab, except Aust, where Dion relives Tori from her hard work. He makes a Elf's Ear stew. * Forey, one of the regulars asks Gimble about Mr. Tickles. * Aust went to Grafton to ask for our money. He said word was not sent yet, and would have to wait. While he was there, he decided to pick up a few odds and ends. * On his way to the Scab, Aust notices a cloaked man following him. He purposely looses his tail. * Aust was able to lose him, and successfully follow him. He follows for a bit and notice he trips. Aust walks over and helps him up. He thanks him for helping him up. He follows Aust to the Stab, and buys Aust a mead. The man's name is Taddy. * Gimble leaves for the Bard Swallow after Dion forwards him 10gp, with the promise to pay 12gp when he gets paid from Grafton. * Dion and Kip, suspicious of Taddy, begin inquisitively asking questions. This offends Taddy and he is buffaloed out of the Scab. Aust decides to follow him. Session 7 * Gimble arrives at the fine diner, the Bard Swallow, and is met by a prude man at the door. The man at the door is reluctant, but eventually agrees to seat Gimble. He order an exquisite meal, scrambled quail eggs, served with a vintage bottle of wine. * Gimble leaves the establishment, and has a fuzzy thought of being kicked out of the Bard Swallow, but is not sure. He eventually passes out in the street. * Kip and Dion close down the tavern, without Gimble. * In the morning, Kip returns to Grafton's shop, and gives him the money for making the run. He buys a few things while he's there. Grafton makes mention of another job and that Kip should return with the crew if they want another job. Kip immediately returns to the Scab. * Gimble awakes in a bed, bound at the wrists. He is accompanied by a bald man wearing a decorative black robe with an scaled texture to it. The man introduces himself as Maulton. * Maulton asks a few questions about Aust, and explains the bridge incident, and how it was very upsetting that Aust interfered and is looking for a way to make a trade of services. * Gimble offers to bring him to Aust, after he's unbound. He demands to eat. After the bindings are removed, Gimble opens the door to the Soup Kitchen run by the Dragon Kin. Gimble gets in line for gruel. He goes back for seconds. * After eating, Gimble is good to his word and brings Maulton to the Scab. * Dion recognizes the shaved head and the garments from the encounter the day before. He is edgy towards Maulton. Maulton asks for a mug of water, which Dion gets but hands it in a dirty tankard. Dion asks who they are, and what they want. Maulton explains that he's from the order of the Dragon Kin. They help the needy, and do not like the greedy rule of the dwarves. Their order wishes the return of the dragons to bring wrath to the dwarvenkind. * Maulton begins to discuss business, but Dion interrupts him and ask Kip to show Aust and Maulton to Kip's chambers to discuss further, as to not disturb the other patrons eating and drinking, or to have the wrong ears hear. * After arriving, Maulton explains that the man Aust tripped was in possession of a dragon's tooth, which is sacred to the Dragon Kin. Because of this, he asks that Aust repay for interfering with their affairs, or face the fury of the Dragon Kin. * The offer was that the Dragon Kin would take a substantial donation of 5000gp, return of the tooth that is now confiscated by Orsik, another dragon artifact, or to kill Orsik. Otherwise, he threatens us with the fury of dragons. * Dion is reluctant to help Aust, because he doesn't know him well, it's his problem, and because Grafton has work for him. Kip seemed more apt to help, and was a little hurt Dion, his mentor, was not willing to help on a whim. Aust understood Dion's point. The group gathers their things and heads to Graftons. * Grafton offers a job to meet a man named Fist in Swift Bend for a pickup of Wacco. 200gp each up front and 500gp each when we return it to Grafton. It's a larger shipment than normal, so simply carting in the supply is not good enough. * Dion recalls a friend from Swift Bend, Pen, as he may be of some help to the group with lodging or the like. The group gathers some odds and ends for the adventure, and agree to set off on their 3 day adventure in the morning. Dion has Torey agree to work the Scab for the week with a large bonus incentive to stay, which she agrees. Session 8 * Day 1: the group sets off. They make camp without much of a fuss. Aust takes first watch and notices a pair of Owlbears attack the camp, darting straight for our horses. The group turns a difficult battle into a victory. * Day 2: the group is awoken with an Owlbear breakfast, compliments of Kip. After eating, they set for Wern'Ultok. Upon arrival, group heads to a fletcher to restock on arrows and darts. Dion picks up 3 special ribboned darts which seem to help with aim and are a lot easier to find. After that, Kip decides to sell the remaining Owlbear meat to the Yellow Cat. He gets 7gp for the meat. The group heads out towards Swift Bend. They are about to set camp when Dion recalls an inn further down the road... the Pigsty. They arrive to the Pigsty, and are greeted by the owner, Ruby, and a human named Quellon who is lodging there for the night. They eat and drink to their fill. Quellon beings conversation, saying that he sells real and fake dragon relics to the Dragon Kin. For a hefty price of 7000gp he could sell Aust a real bone, but he does not have enough. Quellon asks if he may travel with the group to Swift Bend the following day. The group retires for the night, but not after Kip gets to jump on the biggest bed he's ever slept in. * Day 3: The group and Quellon successfully finish their travel to Swift Bend. Session 9 * The group splits from Quellon, and heads to Pen's house. As they approach, Dion notices the destitute looking properly, which is very uncharacteristic of Pen. Dion knocks on the door, with no answer. He knocks on the window, and notices a set of eyes lock on him from within. Aust checks the door and notices it's unlocked. Just when he was about to open the door, a ragged looking man answers the door. * Dion asks about Pen. The man says he'd been dead for some time. Dion then asks where they may find Fist. He points to The Stands. Dion flips him a copper and asks for directions. The group heads towards the stands following Horseshoe Road. * As they travel Horseshoe road, Dion flags down a stranger. Flips him a copper, and asks if he'd lead the group to The Stands. He agrees and walks the group a few buildings down. * They approach The Stands and notice a man at the door. One silver piece per person. We ask to talk to fist. He asks for a moment and departs. He returns with another person, who walks with a hitch and has a deformed back. He waives the fee for the short people, Kip and Gimble. Follow me, especially you short people, he says. The group follows him and walk up and up to a private area in The Stands, where the see a man adorned by women, watching what appears to be a fight. He strange man introduces us to Fist. * Fist asks us the meaning of our trip. Dion mentiones a shipment needing to go to Varr Annym. Fists just about goes into detail, when a fight begins on stage. Dion and Fist both immediately break mid sentence and begin watching the fights. A brutal back and forth, and a shifty uppercut ends the match. * Fist asks if Kip and Gimble would like to duke it out. He offers a huge sum of money for it. The two offer to throw the fight, with Kip being victorious. * The two leave, and go to the stage, where a ref preps them for the match. They begin the fight, with a few narrow missed shots, selling a good fight. Gimble magically makes blood appear on his face after a 'hit'. The ref sees through their ruse, and calls out Kip on it. Then, Kip and Gimble team up against the ref, knocking him out cold. They finish the fight, with Kip victorious. * Aust volunteers to fight, and dukes it out with his new friend Quellon. Aust knocks him out cold, and runs off the stands, hoping to snag a dragon remenant from his belongings. Unfortunately, he was not successful. * After licking their wounds, Fists offers them another job, to move a man out of Swift Bend to Varr Annym. The group agrees to move the man in a casket for 500gp. Session 10 * Fist suggest drinks and lodging at the Rising Sun. Kip and Gimble split up to meet there, as to not look suspicious about staging the fight. * They get there, and are met by a gnome bartender named Skrum. Fist orders Pwine for Dion. * Skrum notices Gimble's pet ferret, and mentioned his lost rabbit with a bent ear. The two appear to have a lot in common and makes several mentions of the woods. * Dion after wetting his whistle, breaks out his tambourine, and plays 'She's got 3 eye's", "Doth Thou Eventh Beard Brother", and his newest one "Ate an Owlbear". He draws a decent crowd and earns a few coins for playing. * A man named Asil talks to Barrett, then leaves. * The bar begins to settle down. Dion decided to make a move on a taken woman. It ends in a scuffle, and a little assistance with Kip. The man is put into his place, and Dion leaves with his choice of lady. * Aust squats in an unoccupied house. At night he heads to Fist's manor. to investigate the area. He notices many dog kennels, and one occupied with a Kobold, who with a short conversation he identifies as Phffnt. He appears to be chewing on a humanoid femur. Aust heads back to the house for a good night's rest. * In the morning, Aust heads to the blacksmith to sharpen his blades. * The group wakes up, prepares for the day, and heads to Fist's manor. They knock on the door which Barrett answers. The group asks for the gold upfront, which Barrett is reluctant to ask for. He leaves momentarily, and returns with a black eye and a sum of gold. * Aust makes his way back to the manor. He notices a fight in the street, 3 on 2. He decides to ignore it. * The group get's a casket loaded with Phffnt loaded inside. Aust scrounges for rats to feed him along the way. * The group sets up camp, and notices that Phffnt has begun to chew a hole in the side of the casket. An improvised patch is made. Session 11 * Aust takes the last watch, and Phffnt is secure without trouble through the night. * The crew finishes their travel to Varr Annym. They immediately head to Cauls to keep the Kolbold hidden. Kip sets of to talk to Berny. * He is met with a crowded bridge, being cleared by a bunch of guards. He catches wind that Orsik is crossing. A stranger in the crowd yells 'Hope the Dragon Kin fixes you!' Orsik leaves the comfort of his wagon, and proceeds to pumble the unruly man. He decrees a bounty of 200gp for every shaved-head Dragon Kin brought to him alive. Kip yells to him about a shipment from Fist, and is completely ignored. * Kip rushes to talk to Berny who directs him to the stevedore. Berny sets the crew up with a skiff. He heads back to inform the others. * In the meantime, Aust meets with Maulton to see if a Kolbold is a good enough 'dragon' gift to ease up his name. Aust is laughed at and he does not accept. * The group recollects. Kip informs all that Orisk is on the New Town side of Varr Annym. Dion and Kip set out to see if an arrangement can be made. They seek out Orsik and find him at the new bridge. * Dion breaks the ice with a new song, "Mighty Stone Bridge". The singing and dancing is infectious. Kip slips a letter to Orsik, mentioning a pickup at Cauls. He reads it and intentionally drops it on the ground. Kip later picks it up as to not leave a paper trail. * The song is done, and Orsik thanks Dion for the song. The group meets back up at Cauls. They wait til dusk, and nobody has shown up. They decide to make the trip by boat, dropping off the Wacco at the Scab first. * Aust notices a cloaked man being followed by an unsavory fellow. He does not intervene. * The group heads to the royal dock, with Gimble and Dion ready to expend as many sleep spells as necessary on the Kobold. Session 12 * Gimble notices two guards on the dock. Aust and Kip moor the boat, while Gimble and Dion approach the two guards. * Guss and Steve are their names after a drunk introduction. After much debate, Gimble and Dion dispatch the two drunkards with sleep spells. They approach the manor. * Gimble looks through the keyhole, and notices a 'bartender' making 3 drinks, then he walks away. Gimble watches as the 'bartender' returns. Gimble bangs on the door to get his attention. * The two mumble back and forth. Aust draws his sword and frightens the person inside. He runs and returns with two guards. The person inside opens the door, but only permits Gimble inside. * The two debate, and negotiate the Kolbold for Orsik. Orsik is summoned. * Orsik is pleased, and requests for the casket to be opened immediately. The party advises for a private room. * They move to a study. The party rummages for some tools to open the casket. Orsik rips the top boards off with his meaty hands, and grabs the Kolbold by the throat. * Orsik, limb by limb, delivers bone-crushing blows until Phynnt appears dead. * Orsik nodds to his guard by the door, and a loud clack sound resounds in the room. * Orsik explains that he cannot allow us to leave. His Kolbold destroying fetish would make him look bad if the community knew of this. Aust pleas with Orsik for their lives, but the obstinate dwarf is reluctant to oblige. * Kip and Dion understood the situation. Kip drew his rapier and got to a strategic point behind Orsik. Dion made the first move throwing a dart at Orsik's head. * Orsik, extremly unhappy, removed the dart from his head, and slain Dion. His last action was to rip off a necklace with a vial from his neck, and motion it towards Kip. * Gimble, using his sly words and magic, convinces one of the guards to help them since the group did no wrong. It works, and the group vanquishes Orsik and the other guard. * Aust removes Orsik's head, and grabs Dion. The group dashes out, but not until Kip removes a few unclaimed items. * Aust returns the ship, Kip tries to recruit help to resurrect Dion, and Gimble takes his large sum of money, and sets off for new adventures. The Conclusion * Docks are rebuilt in Varr Annym. * Walls are torn down between the towns. * Orphanage receives great backing, and the livelihood of the orphans is greatly increased. * New government is formed with Orsik dead. * New town becomes more reputable. * The new bridge is never finished. * Orsik's manor now the Dragon Kin temple. * Grafton casually traffics Wacco since there's no regulation. * Berny is tied to the murder of Orsik and has disappeared. * Gimble sets off for a new adventure. * Per Maulton's suggestion, Kip goes to the mages guild to resurrect Dion. Dion does not accept, but mumbles the word water. Kip opens the vial that was given to him from Dion's which contained a key and a blank paper. Kip puts water on the paper, and reads a secret message which dissolves the paper. To summarize, the note explains the Scab's existance and how Dion was also an orphan taken in by the previous owner. The Scab is now Kips. His first order of action was to promptly rename the establishment the Dion'er. * Aust disappears to be unheard from again. * Dion is dead. Dead people don't talk or make choices.